SS Nigala
“The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams.” Eleanor Roosevelt Space Station Nigala is located in System J-23, at the outer edge of the Beta Quadrant. OVERALL DIMENSIONS Diameter: 1,450.64 m Height: 1,288 m; 322 levels Mass: 764,000,000 tons Personnel Complement: 3,821 crew, 2,021 civilians CENTRAL RING Diameter: 290 Meters Height: 368 Meters (92 Levels Combined) DOCKING PYLONS 8 (4 Ventral 4 Dorsal) Height: 460 Meters (115 Levels) Armament total output 890,000 TeraWatts 50 x Type XII phaser arrays (class phaser used on Sovereign-Class Vessels) 30 x type XIII multi directional Pulse Phaser Arrays (much larger then the ones on the Defiant) 15 x Type 4 multi directional Quantum Torpedo Launchers 07 x type 6 Launchers (I.E. -special type of torpedoes) Total 40,000 torpedoes Defensive Systems High capacity multiphasic/regenerating shield system, total capacity 796,500,000 TeraJoules Advanced Duranium/Tritanium double hull Low level Structural Integrity field Power Plant 1 Type XIII Power Plant, 9 Chamber Fusion Reactor (352,810.94 TeraWatts per chamber) Overall Power Output 3,175,298.52 TeraWatts ( Battle Alert) 1, 988,312.04 TeraWatts (normal Conditions) Strength Indexes Beam Firepower : 78,000 Torpedo Firepower : 38,400 Weapon Range and Accuracy : 1,070 Shield Strength : 95,000 Hull Armor : 25 Speed : N/A Combat Maneuverability : N/A Overall Strength Index: 137,410 Computer 942,060.8 kiloquads of storage 4,600 kiloquads per second Access speed 1.75 Trillion Processes at once Refit Cycle Hull Life: 180 years Minor : 5 years Standard : 15 years Major : 45 years Ships: USS Trieste B - Endurance-Class, USS Nosferatu – Defiant-Class, USS Maverick – Prometheus-Class Station Layout CENTRAL RING 1 Deck 01: Observation Lounge/War room (Holographic Display Table, Tactical data interface) Main Communication Array Deck 02: Main OPS Center, CO's Ready room, XO's Office, Operation, Security Tactical, Engineering, Science stations, XO , CO and Intel Console Deck 03: Diplomatic Conference Suite; Conference Rooms Large, Secure Communications/Consultation Rooms Deck 04: Upper Station Computer Processor, Tactical Sensor Array, Tactical Office/conference rooms Deck 05: Sensor Control (upper Half of station Inter/ext), life pods, Shield Generator Upper Half Deck 06: intelligence Office, Transporter Room 1, Engineering Locker, Weapons locker Deck 07: Diplomatic Mess Hall, Ambassador Ready Room, AUX. Sickbay Deck 08: Diplomat/VIP Quarters, Aides Quarters, Diplomat/VIP Security Station, Diplomat/VIP Holosuits, Diplomat/VIP Transporter Room 2 Deck 09: Senior Officers Quarters, Holodecks 1 & 2, Phaser Range , Life Pods Deck 10: Transporter Room 3, Ten Forward Lounge, Officers Galley, Crew Galley Single Crew Quarters, Life Pods Deck 11: Family Crew Quarters, Life pods Deck 12: Family Crew Quarters, Life pods Deck 13: Family Crew Quarters, Civilian Quarters, Life pods Deck 14: Family Crew Quarters, Civilian Quarters, Life pods Deck 15: Family Crew Quarters, Civilian Quarters, Life pods Deck 16: Family Crew Quarters, Civilian Quarters, Life pods Deck 17: Civilian Quarters, life Pods Deck 18: Civilian Quarters, life Pods Deck 19: Civilian Quarters, life Pods Deck 20: Civilian Quarters, life Pods Deck 21: Civilian Quarters, life Pods Deck 22: Civilian Quarters, life Pods Deck 23: Civilian Quarters, life Pods Deck 24: Civilian Quarters, life Pods Deck 25: Single Crew Quarters, Single Civilian Quarters, Life Pods Deck 26: Single Crew Quarters, Single Civilian Quarters, Life Pods, Transporter rooms 4 - 6 Deck 27: Single Crew Quarters, Single Civilian Quarters, Life Pods Deck 28: Single Crew Quarters, Single Civilian Quarters, Life Pods Deck 29: Single Crew Quarters, Single Civilian Quarters, Life Pods Deck 30: Single Crew Quarters, Single Civilian Quarters, Life Pods Deck 31: Research Labs 6 - 10, Medical Storage Area, Transporter Room 7 and 8 Deck 32: Brig (21 cells), Main Armory, Evidence Lockers, Security Station, aux. Sickbay, Transporter Room 9, life pods Deck 33: Environmental controls, Sensor Control (Lower Half of station Inter/ext) Deck 34: AUX. OPS center, (I.E. Battle Bridge ), Life Pods Deck 35: Upper Computer Core (no TL Access) Deck 36: Main Computer Core (TL Access only) Deck 37: Lower Computer Core (no TL Access) Deck 38: Phaser Array Control Rooms, Torpedo Control room Deck 39: Torpedo Bay , Probes Deck 40: Master Shield Grid control, Shield Generator Lower, Deflector Control Deck 41: Flight operations Control room (this is the upper half of the second body), Observation of Flight area, Pilot Briefing room Deck 42: Shuttle Bay 1 - 4, Fighter bays 5 - 8 (Arrow Flier/Horizon Shuttle Craft Storage Area) Deck 43: Single Crew Quarters (Engineering/Pilots), Life Pods Deck 44: Single Crew Quarters (Engineering/Pilots), Life Pods, Cargo Bays 1 - 5 Deck 45: Maintenance Hanger for shuttle and Fighters, Supply Room, Fuel Supply Room Deck 46: Worker Bee hanger, Engineering Spare Parts ALPHA HUB HUB 1 Deck 44: Promenade level 3, Holodeck 1 - 6, gymnasium, Casino (Top Level), Fun & Run Arcade, Game Time, HUB 1 Deck 45: Promenade level 2, Chapters Book Store, Bob’s Fix-it Store, Security Office (Secondary 3 Brig cells), Casino (Lower Level), Far Out Pet Store, Orion’s Panoply Clothing Store, Star Trader’s Outpost (Specialty Items) HUB 1 Deck 46: Promenade level 1, Charlie’s Place, La Bistro Gitane, Vinn’s Place, Snow Caps (Ice Cream shop), Tea & Coffee Shope, Fresh off the Vine Market BETA HUB HUB 1 Deck 44: Arboretum Level 3 HUB 1 Deck 45: Arboretum Level 2 HUB 1 Deck 46: Arboretum Level 1 DELTA HUB HUB 1 Deck 44: Science Office/Conference room, Research Labs 1 - 5, aux. access Multi phasic Sensors HUB 1 Deck 45: Cold Storage Research Labs 1 – 5 Secondary level, Astrometrics Level 2 HUB 1 Deck 46: CMO Office, Infirmary, Surgical Suites, Birth Chambers, Nursery CENTRAL RING 2 Deck 47: Diplomat/VIP Quarters, Aides Quarters, Diplomat/VIP Security Station, Diplomat/VIP Holosuites, Diplomat/VIP Transporter Room 2 Deck 48: Family Crew Quarters, Civilian Quarters, Life pods Deck 49: Family Crew Quarters, Civilian Quarters, Life pods Deck 50: Family Crew Quarters, Civilian Quarters, Life pods Deck 51: Family Crew Quarters, Civilian Quarters, Life pods Deck 52: Family Crew Quarters, Civilian Quarters, Life pods Deck 53: Deck 54: Deck 55: Deck 56: Deck 57: Deck 58: Deck 59: Deck 60: Deck 61: Deck 62: Deck 63: Deck 64: Deck 65: Deck 66: Deck 67: Deck 68: Deck 69: Deck 70: Deck 71: Deck 72: Deck 73: Deck 74: Deck 75: Deck 76: Deck 77: Deck 78: Deck 79: Aux. Engineering (in case of emergency) Deck 80: Power plant Ejection Control rooms Deck 81: Waste Management control Deck 82: Upper Engineering Level 4 Deck 83: Upper Engineering Level 3 Deck 84: Upper Engineering Level 2 Deck 85: Upper Engineering Level 1 Deck 86: Main Engineering CEO's Officer, engineering Conference room, Master Control Power Plants Deck 87: Engineering Sub level 1 Deck 88: Engineering Sub level 2 Deck 89: Engineering Sub level 3 Deck 90: Engineering Sub level 4 Deck 91: Engineering Sub level 5 Deck 92: Multidirectional Pulse Phaser Turret Cannons, with Torpedo launch capability ALPHA HUB HUB 2 Deck 90: Class Rooms K to 5, Class Rooms 6 to 8, Class Rooms 9 to 12 HUB 2 Deck 91: Recreation Level TBD HUB 2 Deck 92: Recreation Level TBD BETA HUB HUB 2 Deck 90: Agricultural Level TBD HUB 2 Deck 91: Agricultural Level TBD HUB 2 Deck 92: Agricultural Level TBD DELTA HUB HUB 2 Deck 90: Counselor’s Office, Science Level TBD… HUB 2 Deck 91: Science Level TBD HUB 2 Deck 92: Science Level TBD ALPHA HUB HUB 3 Deck 93: Upper Level Docking Bay 1, 2, and 3 (Small to Medium Sized Cargo vessels) HUB 3 Deck 94: Mid Level Docking Bay 1, 2, and 3 (Small to Medium Sized Cargo vessels) HUB 3 Deck 95: Ground Level Docking Bay 1, 2, and 3 (Small to Medium Sized Cargo vessels) BETA HUB HUB 3 Deck 93: Agricultural Level TBD HUB 3 Deck 94: Agricultural Level TBD HUB 3 Deck 95: Agricultural Level TBD DELTA HUB HUB 3 Deck 93: Science Level TBD HUB 3 Deck 94: Science Level TBD HUB 3 Deck 95: Science Level TBD Nigala SS